The date
by taniadh
Summary: One- shot. Misty y Cordelia están enamoradas la una de la otra pero no se atreven a decírselo y acaban en medio de una cita improvisada.


**AN:** Estoy un poco cansada de tantos fics de angustia sobre las Cordisty así que me he tomado un respiro y he decidido escribir esto que rebosa azúcar y purpurina y cosas bonitaso pero lo necesitaba. Tiene lugar en algún punto de la serie cuando todos estaban vivos y convivían en paz y armonía. Sí, probablemente sea un universo alternativo. En cualquier caso espero que os guste y por favor, comentad, me animan mucho vuestros comentarios.

* * *

Cordelia miró sonriendo como Nan abría la puerta completamente emocionada para encontrarse con Luke. La pareja se saludó con un beso muy casto mientras Madison rodaba los ojos y hacía un comentario mordaz. Por suerte, la bruja estaba tan encandilada por su cita que ni prestó atención. Se despidió de todos y salió casi corriendo con Luke cogidos de la mano.

- Zoe, Queenie ¿os venís de fiesta? Acaban de confirmarme el lugar.

- Claro que sí –respondió Queenie levantándose del sillón y sacudiéndose las migas de las patatas fritas que estaba comiendo.

- Yo… no sé si es buena idea. Ya sabes, Kyle… -dudó Zoe.

- Oh, por favor, puedes traerte al monstruito también. Sólo procura que no mate a nadie ¿vale? –terminó diciendo Madison mientras daba un toque en la nariz de Kyle que sólo pudo emitir un gruñido de protesta.

Los cuatro subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y cuando estuvieron listos, se despidieron de los que quedaban en la casa y salieron.

Cordelia se quedó mirando la puerta de la academia perdida en sus pensamientos. En sus ilusiones y esperanzas. Siempre había querido ser una de esas chicas que se iban de fiesta con sus amigas y bailaban hasta el amanecer. Le hubiera encantado tener a su cita esperándola en la puerta y bajar la escalera de la academia como toda una princesa. En su lugar tuvo que conformarse con enterrar la nariz en los libros de brujería y alquimia cada vez que la academia se quedaba lo suficientemente vacía para poder estudiar sin los molestos ruidos de sus compañeras. Y en lugar del príncipe de cuento que se imaginaba se conformó con Hank. Le conoció en una cafetería, salieron un par de veces hasta que él le pidió salir y tras unos años se casaron. Todo perfecto hasta que se descubrió su verdadera identidad. Y ahora era una directora de una academia de brujas lamentándose por los años perdidos, las oportunidades desaprovechadas y las decisiones fallidas. Sin contar con…

- Hey, señorita Cordelia ¿estás bien?

La voz con acento sureño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giró para mirar a la dueña de esa voz y tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver a Misty Day medio tumbada en el sillón, aunque más bien parecía que la habían tirado allí. Estaba jugando con los flecos de su chal de forma distraída pero en ese momento toda su atención se centraba en la directora.

- Sí, todo está bien. Sólo… ya sabes, estaba pensando –movió la mano haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia y sonrió ampliamente- no tiene importancia.

Misty se enderezó en la silla antes de hablar.

- Vamos, estabas muy concentrada. Seguro que era importante –hizo una pausa antes de sonreír- cuéntamelo.

Ni en sueños, pensó Cordelia. No podía contarle todas sus frustraciones y sueños rotos de adolescente. Sin contar lo más humillante de todo, que ahora iba suspirando de amor por su alumna hippie, por la bruja del pantano. Ni de broma, nunca jamás diría algo así.

- Estaba pensando cuando yo era joven.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó los sonidos que se escapaban de su boca sin ningún tipo de control, era inútil resistirse a Misty. Al final siempre hacía todo lo que quería.

- Sigues siendo joven –puntualizó rápidamente Misty con ganas de escuchar la historia.

- Cuando era más joven –Cordelia sonrió y siguió hablando- No sé, nunca he salido así con amigas. Ni he tenido una cita.

Misty la miró parpadeando confusa. No entendía como alguien tan preciosa como Cordelia no había tenido una legión de chicos golpeando su puerta. O cómo las chicas no se pegaban por ser su amiga, con lo increíble que ella era.

- Pero… tú estudiaste aquí. Todo el mundo te conocía ¿No tenías amigas?

Cordelia negó sonriendo levemente.

- No. Cómo hija de la suprema y no una de las mejores supremas de la historia del aquelarre, siempre me dejaron de lado. Además yo no tenía ningún poder llamativo así que siempre fui la empollona y me dejaron de lado.

Misty resopló sin poder creérselo.

- Idiotas. ¿Y… los chicos?

Cordelia se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ninguno? –preguntó Misty con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa e inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla.

Cordelia volvió a negar.

- Bueno pero… tu marido…

No estaba segura de sí sacar el tema no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Cordelia. Aunque la última vez que lo vio antes de morir no estaban teniendo una conversación muy agradable, se había casado con él, por algo sería. Y no sabía los sentimientos que tendría en esos momentos por él. Otro de los muchos motivos por los que la bruja del pantano no se atrevía a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por la directora de la academia. Que eran mucho más allá que una relación de profesora- alumna y también algo más que una amistad.

- Hank no fue ningún novio modelo, como tampoco resultó serlo como marido. El caso es que fue un novio normal con el que me casé porque era lo que se esperaba. Mi única vía de formar parte del mundo real y abandonar la locura de esta academia. Pensé que le amaba pero ahora veo que no, sólo estuve con él porque era lo más cómodo y lo más fácil. Y ahora veo que encima estaba durmiendo con el enemigo. –sacudió la cabeza negando riendo sarcásticamente apoyando la frente en su mano.

Misty respiró hondo tras oírla asimilando toda la información.

- Tengamos una cita.

- ¿Cómo dices? –levantó la cabeza mirando a la otra mujer atónita- ¿Nosotras, juntas, en una cita? –intentó controlar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. No queriendo dar más importancia de la que merecía a esa frase.

Misty se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Si ¿por qué no? Tú nunca has tenido una cita ni has salido de fiesta, yo tampoco. No es justo que nos perdamos eso. Así que vamos. –terminó hablando levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la directora le tendió la mano.

Intentó disimular el nerviosismo que sentía tras hacer la pregunta. Esperaba de todo corazón que la directora aceptase y si no lo hacía al menos que no se riera en su cara.

Cordelia la miró atónita unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa enorme se dibujara en su cara y extendiese su brazo aceptando su mano.

- Está bien. Pero dame una hora para cambiarme y ponerme algo decente.

Misty negó varias veces riendo.

- De eso nada. La vida pasa en un instante y no siempre puedes estar vestida para la ocasión. Coge tu bolso y nos vamos

Cordelia quiso protestar pero el tirón insistente de Misty la hizo olvidar sus intenciones e hizo lo que le mandó. Salieron a la calle, muy emocionadas paseando por la calle.

- Muy bien ¿qué se hace en una cita? –preguntó Misty al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

- Pues… normalmente vas a cenar a algún sitio pero no tenemos reserva no vamos a encontrar…

- Sshh –la calló Misty- conozco un sitio donde no se necesita reserva.

Fueron andando hasta el centro de la ciudad disfrutando de los ruidos de la calle, del olor de la ciudad y sus restaurantes pero sobre todo de la compañía. Misty las llevó hasta un puesto de brochetas típico.

- Nunca he probado una –admitió Cordelia

- ¿Cómo? –Misty y el señor del puesto la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos- estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Has vivido en nueva Orleans y nunca has probado las brochetas de gambas?

Cordelia negó con la cabeza algo avergonzada.

- Mi madre sólo me llevaba a restaurantes caros y a parte de eso sólo comía en la academia.

Misty negó sin creérselo.

- Entonces, debes probar esto –dijo mientras le tendía una brocheta.

Cordelia dio un bocado probando la comida y abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendida por el sabor.

- ¡Está delicioso!

Misty rio a carcajadas al escucharla.

- Pues claro ¿qué habías pensado?

Pagó por la comida a pesar de las protestas de Cordelia y empezaron a caminar por las calles a un ritmo muy lento que les permitía saborear mejor la comida. Cuando pasaron por una cafetería todavía abierta Misty entró corriendo dejando a una Cordelia totalmente anonadada pero no le dio tiempo a protestar ni preguntar que pasaba cuando Misty salió con una bolsa repleta de beignets.

- Y ahora vamos al río –dijo la bruja del pantano muy contenta.

Cordelia se dejó guiar por Misty que para su sorpresa, sabía orientarse bastante bien por la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al río se sentaron en el césped y Misty sacó los manjares que traía.

- Por favor, dime que los beignets sí los has probado.

Cordelia alzó una ceja mirándola con una mueca.

- Sí, los beignets, sí –alargó la mano para coger uno de la bolsa.

Misty rió por su reacción y le dio un mordisco al suyo. Cordelia al verla estalló en carcajadas, más aún al ver la expresión de Misty que no entendía qué venía esa risa.

- Te has manchado de azúcar –dijo al fin Cordelia riendo.

- Oh –se sonrojó Misty aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Antes de limpiarse se le ocurrió una idea; era muy arriesgada pero su corazón le decía que adelante- ¿sabes qué? Según la tradición, el azúcar de los beignets se limpia con besos. –dijo muy decidida.

Cordelia la miró sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Segura? No sabía que esa era la costumbre.

- Totalmente –afirmó Misty- tú no lo sabes porque como allí en la academia estáis tan apartadas… -mientras hablaba fue bajando la mirada hasta agachar la cabeza del todo mientras jugaba con el césped del suelo.

Cordelia se tuvo que morder el labio para no sonreír aún más y delatarse. Se notaba perfectamente que era una mentira pero Misty era tan adorable. Además, le estaba pidiendo un beso ¿quién era ella para negárselo? Llevó una mano a la barbilla de la bruja del pantano haciendo que levantase la cabeza y se acercó hasta dejar un beso en su nariz limpiándole el azúcar.

- Ya está.

Nunca pensó que vería algo que brillase más que el sol hasta que vio la sonrisa de Misty después de ese beso. No dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a comerse su beignet procurando mancharse bien para reclamar, al terminar, el cumplimiento de la tradición, o lo que es lo mismo, poder disfrutar de los besos de Misty. Entre besos y dulces y risas terminaron el postre de la cena y al ver que empezaba a hacer frío decidieron pasear.

- Ya hemos cenado. ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto de una cita? – preguntó Misty impaciente.

- Mmm… ¿bailar? Pero no sé dónde podríamos ir.

Misty se llevó una mano a la frente negando sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

- Cordelia, estás en Nueva Orleans. No necesitas ir a ningún lado, la música viene a ti.

Como si Misty hubiese recitado un hechizo se empezó a escuchar una música muy rápida y alegre, en seguida la reconoció era un grupo de música zydeco. Antes de darse cuenta Misty la cogió de la mano y salió casi corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba la música. Cuando llegaron ya había un grupo de gente rodeando a los músicos animando con sus palmas y otros directamente bailando. Misty en seguida formó parte del segundo grupo llevando a Cordelia consigo.

- No, espera Misty. No sé bailar esto.

Misty sonrió sin dejar de moverse.

- Da igual, sólo déjate llevar –cerró los ojos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- Pero Misty, nos están mirando y yo no sé…

Misty la cogió de las manos antes de hablar.

- Olvídate del mundo, olvídate de quien eres, y de los tacones que llevas. Cierra los ojos –Cordelia obedeció- ahora escucha la música y muévete como quieras. Da igual si no vas al ritmo. Sólo déjate llevar.

Cordelia hizo todo lo que Misty le dijo. Y aunque al principio le costó un poco al final se fue soltando hasta acabar bailando. Cuando tuvo bastante confianza abrió los ojos para disfrutar del rostro de Misty irradiando entusiasmo y felicidad con su sonrisa. Dieron vueltas y se tropezaron entre ellas y bailaron al ritmo y bailaron totalmente descoordinadas. Y nada de eso importó porque eran felices, en ese momento sólo estaban ellas dos y la música y no necesitaban nada más. Cuando la música acabó las mujeres siguieron su paseo.

- No son como Stevie pero son bastante buenos –dijo Misty aún con la respiración agitada.

- Son muy buenos –recalcó Cordelia con las mismas dificultades para respirar.

Pasearon de por la calle de vuelta a la academia sin soltar la mano de la otra que tenían entrelazadas. Ni siquiera lo pensaron, era un gesto tan natural entre ellas, habían bailado juntas y ahora paseaban de la mano, no era nada del otro mundo. Nada significativo, pensaron ambas aunque en el fondo esperasen que sí lo fuera. Cordelia no quería que esa noche acabara nunca; había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Había tenido una cena deliciosa, había bailado sin preocuparse de nada, sólo escuchando la música y sintiéndose más libre que nunca. Pero lo más destacado es que todo eso lo había hecho con Misty Day, su Misty, como le gustaba llamarla en la intimidad de sus pensamientos. Ojalá pudiese tener eso siempre.

Misty también iba perdida en sus pensamientos sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara. Había sido genial, no recordaba haber visto a Cordelia tan relajada y divirtiéndose. Y esa sonrisa… dios, si tan sólo pudiese ser la culpable de esa sonrisa por el resto de su vida sería feliz. Inconscientemente hizo círculos con el pulgar en la palma de la mano de Cordelia mientras andaban, cuando se dio cuenta agachó la cabeza sonrojándose aunque después se dio cuenta de que Cordelia no había apartado la mano y que con cada caricia, su sonrisa crecía un poco más. Así que continuó.

Cuando llegaron a la academia subieron los escalones con parsimonia, ninguna quería llegar a la academia y que todo lo vivido esa noche se quedara en un simple recuerdo y que volvieran a ser profesora y alumna o simplemente hermanas brujas. Eran más que eso y ambas lo sabían pero tenían tanto miedo que ninguna se atrevía a confesarlo. Al llegar a la puerta Misty suspiró sabiendo que, lo quisieran o no, ese era el final. Cordelia no levantó la mirada y se limitó a mirar en su bolso para buscar las llaves. Después de un rato desistió y tiró el bolso al suelo. Ya no tenía quince años, podía tomar las decisiones de su vida amorosa. Le diría a Misty lo que sentía por ella y si la chica la rechazaba pues… bueno, dolería claro que sí pero no podía esconderse siempre. Se giró haciendo frente a la sorprendida Misty por sus acciones, pero a la hora de la verdad flaqueó.

- Me estaba acordando de que se nos ha olvidado lo más importante de una cita.

Misty la miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada.

- ¿El qué?

Cordelia se acercó a Misty invadiendo su espacio personal como era costumbre entre ellas.

- El beso –susurró con miedo por el posible rechazo.

Misty tardó en reaccionar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿de verdad había dicho lo que había oído? Antes de que Cordelia tuviese tiempo de retirar sus palabras, Misty rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo para besarla. No podía creérselo, por fin estaba besando a Cordelia, y lo más importante, ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Notó como la directora pasaba los brazos por su cuello acercándola más a la vez que profundizaba más el beso. Las dos mujeres estaban tan perdidas en su mundo que no escucharon la valla de la academia, ni los pasos y las voces de los que se acercaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Hey, lesbianas, ¿nos dejáis pasar? Estáis en medio de la puerta

Habló Madison con su habitual descaro haciendo ver que nada de la escena le había impresionado realmente. Seguidamente pasaron Zoe y Kyle cogidos de la mano mirando al suelo para darles algo de privacidad. Queenie no fue tan sutil, las miró directamente con los ojos como platos y sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapa. Cuando entró se escuchó perfectamente como comentaba:

- Joder, ¿quién iba a pensar que iba a ser la directora Cordelia la que iba a ligar hoy?

Cordelia y Misty no pudieron hacer nada por disimular, tan pronto como las encontraron los jóvenes desaparecieron en la casa. Cordelia apoyó la frente en el hombro de Misty mordiéndose el labio sin poder dejar de reír.

- Dios, he perdido el respeto de esas chicas para siempre.

Misty rió contagiada por su risa y la abrazó acariciando su pelo.

- Pon un examen sorpresa el lunes y volverán a respetarte –sugirió entre risas.

- Si pongo un examen tú también tendrás que hacerlo – argumentó Cordelia mirándola a los ojos divertida por la conversación.

- Sí pero tú me dirás las respuestas –dijo Misty con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cordelia rió antes de contestar:

- Soy muy profesional, no haría algo así. Además ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

- Porque me quieres. – contestó Misty como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cordelia la miró anonadada un momento por haber sido descubierta aunque Misty la interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada.

- Lo sentí. Creo que lo he sentido siempre pero no sabía que era y ahora al besarte lo he confirmado. Y, sólo para que lo sepas, yo también te quiero.

Cordelia sonrió ampliamente por las palabras y volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellas besándola de forma más exigente. Cuando se dieron cuenta y se separaron, sólo cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad, vieron que Misty estaba arrinconada contra la puerta de la casa y Cordelia prácticamente asaltándola. No pudieron evitar reír por la situación.

- Vamos dentro. Seguro que Nan está a punto de llegar y no queremos quitarle su momento del beso en la puerta ¿no? – dijo Misty riendo.

Cordelia asintió sonriendo y la cogió de la mano para entrar en la academia.

- Que sepas que lo de decir te quiero en la primera cita no es nada normal, Misty. Ahí te has salido del plan completamente – la reprendió bromeando Cordelia.

- Si bueno ya sabes que yo no soy muy de seguir las normas. Además, ¿me llevé a la chica no? –preguntó de forma juguetona Misty elevando las cejas.

- Por supuesto.

Cordelia asintió abrazando a Misty pasándole un brazo por el cuello acercándola para besarla mientras con el otro cerraba la puerta de la academia Robicaux.


End file.
